grand_line_one_piece_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Thogretor Windsailor
Thogretor Windsailor is the captain of the East Blue Trading company, neither marine nor pirate. Description Thogretor Windsailer, who goes by the nickname as Tho, is a 6ft 10 inc monster of a man. weighing in at 270 pounds. He is heavily tanned from working out in the sun. With deep sea blue eyes and dirty fair hair. He normally wears old work clothing, but during important events, such as festivals he wears a fancy suit. Tho is a very friendly charismatic man, a womaniser and a man who will protect any of his associates. Dreams Thogretor want's to see the world in it's entirety. While he does his job, he does not care for it, wanting to see everything that the world can give him. One day He wants to create a map of the full ocean and have a description of every island on it. But for now, he is content to see the sites, check out the local structures and invest in both legit and illigitamate buisnesses. Personality He is a stressed out workaholic who is constantly running from place to place, trying to take in every little detail. He loves quality and works hard to achieve mastery in every little thing. He is untiring, dedicated and loyal. Trait's Sextraordinary Persuasion aka Sexbeard's Mighty Grip: '''+4 to persuasion rolls when speaking with women. Backstory Being the son of a simple carpenter, Thogretor was trained in his craft from a young age. His father always supported him and trained him to look out for every little detail. While supporting him, his father never showed him real love or affection, but passed down his skills. This left Tho feeling like he could never please his father and he became obsessed by being perfect to get some attention. While taking a commission with his father to work on a different island, he decided to explore the nearby town and was overwhelmed by how different life could be in different areas. He asked his father if he could continue coming with him on jobs, to which his father agreed, having shown his prowess in carpentry. His father’s business boomed, and the quality of their goods were sought out, the father and son duo started going on more and more jobs, repairing ships, and houses. One day, whilst on a job, one of the contractors noted his excellent craftsmanship and informed a representative of the islands engineers guild. The representative tested Tho’s prowess with his tools, producing 3 huge blocks of wood, telling the boy to make something amazing within 3 days. When the three days where complete, the representative inspected Tho’s work. From the first block, he carved out a fully functional boat. layered with detail. From the second, a fully functioning wooden firearm, varnished and carved to perfection, as smooth as silk. From the final block, he had carved a scale replica of the full town, within just three days. The representative, impressed with his skill offered him apprenticeship in engineering and construction. Tho, ecstatic, ran to find his father, and explained to him what had happened, and for the first time, his father told him, “Congratulations, Son, I’m proud of you.” At the age of 14, he left the family home and trained, learning all the principles of design, engineering and map making, eagerly training to learn and master the secrets of the trade. During his time in the engineering guild, he met a number of different influential people throughout East Blue through his trade, working with the master’s of the guild on different jobs. A certain master taught him everything he knows, he had an enormous amount of respect for the man, and in turn was treated like a son. After a long, arduous journey, he finally graduated from an apprentice to become a fully fledged member of the guild, at the age of 22. During this time, he travelled with other member’s from the guild, performing jobs and making money, as well as becoming a bit of a womaniser, frequenting bars and living life to the fullest. He travels back to his family home a few times a year, helping his father in his booming business. But, when he was 24, Thogretor started to become anxious, “Is this all I will ever do? Have I become trapped in this Life?, There is so much more to the world than this! I want to see it, to see it all!” A few day’s later, he disappeared, leaving by boat. Only taking the clothes on his back, a cheap gun and his savings with him. He left on his grand adventure, and now his journey begins, arriving at the Island of Havana, just in time for the Harmony Festival in Dancing Lawn. Fighting Style Fighting Style: Thogretor uses a combination of pole arms and guns to fight. He tries to avoid combat, fighting defensively with a blade in his left hand and a gun in his right. One day he plans to find a fighting style which can blend the use of guns and swords together as one. Story Tho’s story so far... '''Day 1 After arriving, he went straight to the pub, enquiring about any possible jobs that were available to earn a bit of money to continue with his travels. While here, he ran into Lahduk, a travelling monk, who had recently arrived. Tho sought to make an early business partner and offered him a temporary partnership in order to get himself on his feet, while in negotiations, another man, Taikutsushita M. Jack wanted into the action. Tho, loving a determined man immediately agreed and they arranged to meet later the next day. Day 2 On the second day of the festival, Lahduk asked Tho for 50 gold pieces and, in return he would repay Tho 100 pieces at a later date. (-50 gold) Thogretor later went to the Armoury, meeting Old Man Marcel, selling his current bronze weapon for 100 gold pieces and buying an Iron one. (-400 gold, - Bronze weapon , + Iron weapon) Tho went and explored the docks, noting a large and beautiful ship, owned by the crimson pirates. While unable to walk onto it himself, he inquired with a nearby pirate if he could examine it, where he was told to meet Selena Valentine, if he really wanted to see it and was told that she was in the bar, but beware as she was a dangerous woman. He ran straight to the bar, busting through the door and asking about Selena, met her and flirted with her, attempting to get the opportunity to look around her ship. He was given a task to show his worth, to beat a Viking at the sparring grounds. He bust through the doors and left, eager for the opportunity. During this time, he found his associate, Jack was also fighting the Viking man. After being insulted, he proceeded to pop a cap in his bitch ass fighting him to near death, when the man was suddenly shot in the head by an unknown person. Tho proceeded to grab a hold of the Vikings weapon, and, honouring his deal proclaimed that it was him and jack who killed the man. After being patched up by nearby marines, he proceeded onwards to Selena, expecting his reward. (+Iron Battle Axe) (Skill Point +1 to Guns (2)) When He returned, Selena did not allow him to board her ship but did offer her rifle, the Pillager. Pillager [Rifle Description: A long rifle made out of what seems to be Iron. However, it has distinct modifications along it to make it much more useful in battle. Attack: 25 Special Effect: Upon dodging/blocking a hit, your next attack has +1 on hit dice.)For 600 gold and training when he got to level 10 in his gun skill. (-600 gold + The Pillager) After a long night, he went to the inn to rest his wounds, managing to flirt his way into a free room rental for Jack, Lahduk and Himself, where he gave the Iron axe to Jack (- Iron Battle Axe) Day 3 Tho got up to start his work that day, when he discovered a man sleeping outside of his door. He proceeded to hold his gun to the man's face and asked him politely what he was doing at such an early hour. The stalker said to meet him later at the sparring grounds. He left that morning to go do some training deep in the woods, trying to master the new weapon he received, after a few gruelling hours, he became more competent with the weapon, happy to leave to enjoy the festival. (Skill Point +1 to Guns (3)) That day, he met with the mayor, who was concerned with how the festival was going, Tho brightened up his day and was given information that there may be items hidden around the dock area. He proceeded to go to the dock, via the graveyard, discovering a heavy boulder and, by pushing it away with Lahduks assistance, discovered a trove with a Steel Chest Piece, Greaves and 500 gold coins. Tho took the chest piece, and divided the gold equally, Giving 250 to Lahduk, who then gave him an extra 100 gold to clear his debt. (+ Steel Chest Piece, +350 gold) He proceeded onwards to the docks. discovering another red- sailed ship, and realised that Selenea’s brothers, Marco and Vincent, whom she mentioned the previous day may have arrived. While there he watched Lahduk climb onto the ship and left, going to the pub to try and stall them. He left to go to the Pub, trying to keep the twins there and possibly get some training out of them, before being told that if he tried anything with Selena, she will castrate him. A mysterious figure came to the bar and signalled the pirates to leave, at which point, the did so immediately. That evening, he went to the sparring grounds, fully prepared to defend himself when he discovered Anselm, offering him a position as the shipwright for his crew. Tho, while refusing joining the crew did offer his assistance when required, for the right price. That night, he walked around the town square, bumping into a cute young women and attempted to ask her out, he learnt her name, and left her completely gob-smacked being so direct. While he did not get a date, he did have fun teasing the woman. Right after this, there was an explosion at the port.Tho ran with all haste, trying to help any victims. During this time he was confronted again by Aurelia Blackwood. While initially not seeing eye to eye, he flirted with her a bit, managing to sell his iron pistol to her for 350 gold pieces, and stole a kiss from her. (+350 gold, - iron pistol, +Bro points) Some time between the destruction of the town and that morning, Tho set up a little game within the Town Square, hoping to earn a bit of money while gambling. It flopped horribly, having made a net profit of only 25 gold coins. From this, he decided to quit while he was ahead, considering only to do it again with more money and higher odds of success. Week 1 Day 1: ' Tho went to the bar the day after to discuss events with his associates, Lahduk and Jack. Jack resolved to train with a Chi Master, while Lahduk had decided to temporarily part ways, heading towards Bren to do a job. bumped into Aurelia again during the meeting, mocking her for her attempts to seduce Jack, while enjoying the scene. Though the did not see eye to eye, Tho is quite interested in Aurelia, and enjoys teasing her. (+Bro points) Tho also talked to the barman , looking to do work to aid in the reconstruction of the dock. '''Week 1 Day 2: ' During the day Tho went to the docks, aiming to aid in the effort to rebuild it, with his set of skills. He was asked to do some manual work, which he didn't mind. He knew from experience the new guy’s, no matter how skilled always got the crap jobs. While doing a diving job to clear the debris, he managed out of some horrible twisted chance of luck to be engaged with 4 sharks. He initially tried to hook them all to the hooks used to pull the debris, but they somehow managed to chew through the hook. He surfaced from the water, and rearmed, taking a steel harpoon and replacement hooks and went to get some shark. He battled epically, having been mauled by the sharks, he managed to kill all of them, managing to completely skewer one particular shark right through. He completed his job earning a measly 140 gold pieces, but took the 4 shark carcasses and the steel harpoon with him. Declaring it his “shark stick”. (+Steel Harpoon, + 4 Sharks, +140 gold, +1 Pole Skill(2)) While climbing out and walking away with his shark-bitten leg, leaking a lot of blood, he ran into Jack and a different guy. He showed of his prized “Shark Stick” before collapsing, blood loss starting to affect him due to the adrenaline wearing off. The man Enzo began treating his leg, cleaning the wound, stitching and bandaging the leg. Amused, Tho, wanting to maintain his pride and show his strength, struggled to his feet talking to the man, Enzo Giordano, finding his abilities as a medic useful for a potential associate. Tho offered him a place on his ship for as long as their aims matched. '''Week 1 Day 3: Tho started the day talking to Jack in a bar inquiring about a certain map he found, the two later decided to follow the map, hoping to find some treasure. They went diving and Tho caught a squid with his bare hands, eating it. The proceeded to do some deep sea diving, hunting out the wreckages of a ship, but found nothing of interest but a fishing pole and a net. Through further diving, they came upon a giant clam, finding three Huge pearls. +3 pearls) But This was not the end of their journey...in their final submersion, Jack and Tho discovered a sea turtle and Tho instantly saw the potential. He wrangled it to shore, avoiding death by a whale in doing so and put a leash around it. He then, to proclaim his victory over nature rode the turtle into the town, triumphant. (Deep Sea Diving, +Sea Turtle) Later that day, after leaving the turtle in safe hands, Tho and drake rode out to meet Lahduk in Brenn having an awesome adventure, killing a slaver, protecting a number of potential victims. Killing a giant man (+Guns (4))who never spoke, but just attacked them. He was surrounded by a horde of small, goblin like creatures, who treated him like their king. Jack and Tho fought the giant honourably but, when he fell, Jack proceeded to decapitate him. Finding no honour in his death, allowed Jack to claim the spoils. The goblin like creatures dragged them away, bringing them to their village, where they proclaimed Jack and Tho their kings. While trying to escape, the goblins all broke down and wept. Seeing no way out, Tho decided to tour around the village, examining the creatures culture and spoke with their elder, discovering that they just wanted to hide from humans. Disgusted, Tho decided to aid the goblins, fortifying their town, setting up a training barracks and fortifications, allowing them to defend themselves against almost any assault. During this time, while they prepared, Tho and Jack escaped into the night to continue their journey, and after a short while arrived in Brenn. Week 1 Day 4: After arriving in Brenn, Tho and Jack went to the pub to get some information, upon entering, Tho spotted a hot red-head and went straight to her. After some conversation, she divulged that she may have some information on Troy for the correct price, but after a bit of flirting, Tho managed to ask her for the information, whilst on a date (+Bro) While waiting for his date, he bumped into the mayor and thought it prudent to ask about Lahduk, as he had been gone for quite some time. He was informed that he was making his way towards Sakiin on route to Troy. After this, he met up with his smoking hot date and went out to a fancy restaurant for a meal. After a bit of flirting and trading information, and a large number of drinks, awoke in her room the next morning During his morning walk, he Beat the shit out of a man(Guns Skill = 5) and found a magic chest containing a weird fruit which he kept as well as 150 gold coins. (+150, + DF) Week 2 Day 1: Jack and Tho, after their series of misadventures finally arrive in chippenford. Glad they finally made it, they walk to the sparring grounds, where they decide to have a quick, short and friendly spar (6)Afterwards, Tho headed to the nearby armoury, meeting a fiery woman named Scarlett. They had a bit of banter before Tho [http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1hw2wu/week_2_day_1_chippenfordat_last/cayi3t7 decided to buy the wine receiving it for only 175 gold, and gaining a rope in the process, making him think she was into some crazy stuff. (-175, + Chippingford Wine, + Rope, Flirting) He left the woman and decided to go to the docks, straight towards the Chip N Paws Shipworks, eager as ever to continue refining his skills as an engineer, but was misdirected to find missing plans, he was shown a note that was found on scene that implied a deal was going on in the abandoned factory. He ran into Jack at the bar as he was hunting for information on a bandit named Dartz in an attempt to earn training from Scarlett, and persuaded him to come along to the abandoned factory as the two things may be linked. Here he had a fateful reunion with Anselm. They discovered that the note was a trap and the group was ambushed by a number of goons. Thogretor seen the big guy and called dibs, beating him to unconsciousness. Scarlett’s Rage: While going to Scarlett’s shop, he discovered that the place had been broken into and items had been stolen. He spoke to the Marine lieutenant who was there about the incident and talked to Scarlett, discovering that she had infact caught, beaten and castrated one of the would be thieves. On the thieves person was found a note to meet at an abandoned shack. Lahduk and Tho left the armoury heading towards the shack where they heard a number of thieves discussing the heist. They hid and watched, spotting two of the would be thieves leave to sell their stolen goods at the riverside. Lahduk and Tho followed, watching as they set up a booth, disgusted by their actions, Tho took a shot at one of the thieves and engaged in combat with him, eventually shooting off his testicles. ( Shit son!) When the man dropped unconscious Tho began to fight with the other man along with Lahduk, rendering him unconscious. Before they had a chance to raid the bodies and take their loot, the marine from the shop found them and arrested the two bandit’s before rewarding both Tho and Lahduk with a satchel, Tho’s containing a steel rifle and 200 gold coins ( Guns Skill = 6) (Chronologically not submitted) (Steel Rifle +200 gold coins) Week 2 Mid Week Tho walked down to the [[|sparring grounds]] to see what was going on where he met an old crone. He initially tried to be friendly to her, but upon being disrespected started to fight with her. He realised that she was a posion user. After taking 3 bad stabs,feeling horribly woozy, he succeeded in defeating the crone. Due to her embarrassment, she rewarded him with a rare poison. Tho, realising that the fruit he had received from the divine chest earlier may not be normal and decided to go the the shop to acquire an encyclopedia on Devil fruits, spending 1000 gold. He was unfortunate and was unable to find the fruits description. Shortly after buying the book, a man entered the shop and asked Tho if he could use the book to identify a fruit he thought that he owned. Not willing to do it for free, Tho offered the man to do it for 200 gold, at which point the man scoffed and disrespected him. A bad move. Thogretor promptly left the shop and went to town square where he proclaimed that the fruit the man was trying to identify was probably fraudulent. The man argued back, but Tho, using his wit told him that he had no other options to prove that it was a devil fruit unless he ate it or identified it, knowing that the man must not have had enough money to by an encylopedia like his own. (200 GOLD + Steel Rifle) Tho returned to Chip and, along with Anselm began to interrogate Fleuretta Clair who revealed that the bandit camp was in the mountains. She was hog tied and, with Anselm, Jack and Shizu, Tho left to find the camp and find the infamous Dartz. They can to a fork in the road and, took the left direction towards a rock overpass. On arrival, they ran into a guard. Anselm tried to be sneaky, climbing his way up to the cliff side that the man was standing while Tho and Jack attempted to distract him, declaring that they were hired by the man's boss and they had captured Fleuretta, but the distraction was ineffective and they began combat with Canyon Archer Miguellio. They fought long and hard with the man, eventually defeating him, with Ansel, killing him. Tho was disappointed by the death, believing that the man should have just been knocked unconscious instead of murdered and wanted no part in it taking no loot, continued in end week. ( Guns Skill = 7) Week 2: Endweek After resting on the mountain,the group continued their hunt for Dartz, trawling through the mountainside. The group split up with Jack and Anselm going to the area while shizu and tho stayed behind on a rocky cliff. Tho and Shizu shot and took out the perimeter guards, trying to clear a path for Jack and Anselm, but the sound of Tho’s rifle was heard by the bandits and they set 6 men on horseback to kill them. Tho quickly set up a rope trap, causing one horse and rider to tumble, knocking the man out, he fired a flare at the next man before they could reach him, causing the horses to buck and the man to get thrown and trampled, Tho them proceeded to beat two of the men with his rifle into submission, shooting one of them in the crotch for good measure (+ Shit son) After their defeat, Shizu ran off to assist Jack and Anselm while Tho stripped a guard, wore his clothes and stole his keys before using the horses to go to the action, pretending to be a bandit. He ran into a gate guard who is currently watching the fight. (To be continued later, presuming a full heal) Returning to the town after their adventure, Tho went for a stroll in the town centre, meeting a man who believed he could communicate with animals, he also ran into anselm here and had a talk while the man attempted to talk to Bob the turtle. He then went to the bar and started talking to the Marine Clerk, believing him to just be a nice guy. How wrong Tho was. He watched as the marine casually walked up to the blonde hair man in the bar and murdered him in cold blood, believing him to be a Crimson Pirate. This man had done no harm but had been beaten and brutally sliced from ear to ear with a serrated blade by the sadistic marine. Infuriated, Tho gave chase, running again into Anselm, who was quickly becoming a recurring friend to Thogretor. They argued with the man at the marine outpost,who turned out to be Commodore Talis, as more and more people arrived. Thus began a brutal fight, with many sustaining injury. A young marine joined Talis’ Side, trying to prevent and stop the people, including Tho and Anselm from attack him, but when Hori, one of Anselm’s crew mates arrived binding Talis allowing the allies to make a decisive assault on the man, the fight finished. Before the men could strike the finishing blow a man appeared, asking for the allies to spare Talis’ life so that he may discern the truth. Tho agreed that the man's life should be spared, and that the men who fought him would be treated and the man he murdered be given a respectful burial, for life was such a precious gift. All the other combatants gave their views and, on that, the judge spare the man, taking him with him. Before he left he blew open a nearby safe, containing gold, a fruit and an enhancement scroll. ( Guns Skill = 8) Tho used the opportunity to go to the commodores hand that was severed and took the dagger he wielded. The loot was separated as such: The fruit went to Hori for providing the opportunity for killing the man. Med Kits: 1 to Jack, 1 for Morpheus Pirates, 1 for James Cobbler for their grievous wounds, of a total of 2500 Gold: 1000 to Morpheus Pirates, 500 gold to Jack and 1000 gold to Thogretor. Bloodrain, the dagger Tho found, and the Letter to James Cobbler and finally the enchantment scroll went to Jack Tho also used the opportunity to sell Hori a chance to identify the fruit found in the container. He agreed, paying 150 gold pieces and Thogretor successfully told him the name of his fruit. (+1150 gold) Tho decided to rest after the long day of events. ' ' Week 3 Beginning [[|While walking through town, ]] Thogretor officially met Ace’s a man he had met at the fruit auction in the armoury and a person whom Jack and Lahduk had a lot of interactions with. He decided here to invite the man onto his crew, having revealed his fruit to him. Thogretor Left Aces and continued on to the Armoury, selling the pearls he found for 275 gold (+275g) to Scarlett and trying to sell her a shark for 150 gold and a date with scarlett Current Items Trade Secret! Equipped The Pillager Rifle Description: A long rifle made out of what seems to be Iron. However, it has distinct modifications along it to make it much more useful in battle. Attack: 25 Special Effect: Upon dodging/blocking a hit, your next attack has +1 on hit dice. Steel Chest Piece: 15 toughness, 10 HP Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:East Blue Trading Company